Não tenha medo
by asldsjlkdjalkdjkladjakldjlas
Summary: "Eu adorava tudo nela... Seus olhos verdes, seus cabelos ruivos, mas eu tinha medo... Medo de que não pudesse dar certo, medo de que as pessoas – ou talvez ela mesma – me julgassem..."


Não tenha medo

Eu adorava tudo nela... Seus olhos verdes, seus cabelos ruivos, mas eu tinha medo... Medo de que não pudesse dar certo, medo de que as pessoas – ou talvez ela mesma – me julgassem...

- Ahh, eu to morrendo de sono! – Rose disse, fazendo com que eu saísse dos meus pensamentos sobre Lily, que eram constantes.

- Então dorme! – disse Scorpius colocando seu braço no ombro de Rose. Minha mãe sempre dizia que quando minha irmã arrumasse um namorado, eu morreria de ciúmes, como todo Weasley, mas isso não aconteceu, - embora as briguinhas deles fossem constantes e irritantes mesmo com um ano de namoro - Scorpius a fazia feliz.

- Não posso dormir, estamos quase chegando em Hogwarts... – minha irmã era tão dramática, ainda faltavam quarenta minutos para chegar em Hogwarts. – Ahh não acredito!

- O que Rose? – Albus perguntou.

- Esse ano vai ter o Baile de Inverno! – enquanto eu, Albus e Scorpius estávamos lamentando por existir o Baile de Inverno, Rose e Lily estavam animadas.

- Por que vocês odeiam tanto Bailes, meninos? – perguntou Lily

- Sei lá, Lily! É muito chato, tem que ficar se arrumando e nós odiamos isso! – disse Scorpius.

- Meninos, né fazer o que? – disse Rose e apontando para Scorpius falou: - Mas você...

- Quer ir ao Baile de Inverno que vai ser daqui a três meses comigo, Rose? – disse Scorpius.

- Awnn, claro que sim, Scorpius! Você é o melhor namorado que existe! – disse Rose, com uma voz animada, porém não tirava os olhos do seu livro.

- NOSSA, QUE ROMÂNTICO! – disse Albus tirando um sarro com a cara do melhor amigo. Scorpius deu um empurrão nele.

- Pelo menos, eu já tenho um par pro baile... – Scorpius disse. Os dois riram. – Sério, Al, pelo menos eu já tenho um par pro baile mesmo...

Faltavam três dias, Lily já tinha um par para o Baile, mas o problema era que esse par não era eu. Estávamos na aula de poções, mas o professor ainda não estava lá. Todos os alunos corriam pela sala, eu estava só pensando olhando para o meu caderno, quieto como sempre, quando a sala ouviu um grito e logo depois alguém chorando. Eu me assustei quando vi Lily sentada no chão com a mão na cabeça e algumas amigas dela tentando ajudá-la a se levantar.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei. Johnny, um amigo meu disse:

- Não deu para ver quem, mas quando estavam correndo pela sala, empurraram Lily e ela bateu a cabeça na mesa. – eu fiquei desesperado, mas não dava para perceber isto. Ouvi a melhor amiga de Lily perguntar:

- Lily, sua cabeça está sangrando? – Lily assentiu, chorando e algumas amigas a ajudaram a ir para a enfermaria.

Não consegui prestar atenção na aula, só conseguia pensar nela. Será que ela estava bem? Depois da aula, eu avisei Albus, James, Rose e Scorpius sobre o que tinha acontecido e nós fomos à enfermaria.

- Lily, você está bem? – perguntava Rose. Estávamos praticamente em cima dela.

- Sim. Bem melhor do que eu estava antes. – respondeu Lily. Ela estava usando um pequeno curativo na cabeça.

- Tá com dor de cabeça, Lil? – perguntou James.

- Um pouco...

- Se eu descobrir quem empurrou a minha irmãzinha eu mato essa pessoa! – disse Albus. Lily riu.

- Mas não precisaria matar ninguém, Al, eu tenho certeza que foi sem querer... – ela disse.

- Nossa Lil você é uma ótima pessoa, te empurram, poderia acontecer uma coisa muito pior, graças a Merlim não aconteceu e você não fica com raiva e fala que poderia ter sido sem querer... – disse Rose. Lily ficou pensativa. Rose estava certa, às vezes por pensar assim, Lily parecia um pouco ingênua, não que isso fosse ema coisa ruim.

- Vou mandar uma carta para o papai e a mamãe... – disse James saindo da enfermaria.

- Será que eu vou poder participar do Baile? – Lily pensou alto. Albus respondeu:

- Claro que vai Lily, ainda faltam três dias, até lá você vai estar melhor...

- Falando em Baile, quem vai ser seu par hein, Lil? – perguntou Rose.

Minha irmã às vezes parecia que sabia ler a minha mente, o que eu quero dizer é que o que eu mais queria saber naquela hora era o desgraçado que convidou a Lily pro Baile antes de eu arrumar coragem – o que iria demorar bastante, eu assumo.

- Bem, o Jerome da Corvinal me convidou para o Baile e eu aceitei, né? – disse Lily.

- E você Hugo? – por que minha irmã tinha que me fazer essas perguntas justo nessas horas?

- Ninguém... – eu disse desanimado.

- Ninguém, Hugo? Por que? – a Rose era curiosa demais para o meu gosto.

- Porque a pessoa com quem eu gostaria de ir já tem um par para o Baile. – pode ter certeza que eu pensei mil vezes antes de falar isso. Não era nada demais dizer aquilo, afinal, várias meninas já tinham par para o Baile e ninguém sabia que eu era totalmente apaixonado pela minha prima, mas eu sabia que minha irmã tinha uma leve desconfiança disso, mas nunca contou para ninguém, a não ser é claro e eu tenho certeza disso, para o Scorpius.

- A gente já vai então... – disse Albus. – Você vai ficar aqui, Lily?

- Vou ter que ficar até amanhã de manhã...

- Hugo? – perguntou Rose. Eu não respondi. – Está bem então...

Eles foram e eu fiquei na enfermaria. Um estranho silêncio permaneceu por alguns minutos até que Lily disse:

- Conversa comigo... Eu to morrendo de sono, mas não posso dormir por enquanto, só daqui a quarenta minutos...

- Por que você não pode dormir?

- Porque eu bati a cabeça, pode ser perigoso...

- Doeu muito? – eu pedi mentalmente desculpas para ela, era a única pergunta que me veio na cabeça.

- Na hora, sim, mas depois foi melhorando... – ela disse sorrindo. Era impressionante como ela sempre conseguia achar algo bom nas coisas, mesmo quando elas não estavam tão boas assim, eu adorava aquele jeito dela, ela era sempre sorridente... – Por que você não vai com outra pessoa ao Baile? Outra pessoa que não seja com quem você queria ir...

- Eu não gosto muito de Bailes, Lil...

Ficamos conversando, até que eu tive que voltar para o meu dormitório.

No dia seguinte, ainda de manhã eu fui à enfermaria. Lily me viu, sorriu e perguntou:

- Madame Pomfrey, eu já posso ir?

Ela pensou e respondeu:

- Pode sim, querida, mas se sua cabeça estiver doendo muito você volta, está bem?

- Claro! – respondeu Lily.

- Oi! – ela disse sorrindo quando me viu no corredor enquanto estávamos indo para a primeira aula.

- Oi! – eu respondi. – Como você está?

- Estou bem melhor... – no que ela disse, ela acabou tropeçando e eu a segurei. Ficamos com os rostos aproximados, sem querer. Aproximados demais. Ela se levantou e disse:

- Me desculpa... – Lily estava vermelha.

- Desculpar o que, Lily? – percebi que a minha pergunta era desnecessária. Seria muito mais fácil se eu dissesse "Claro!".

- É... – percebi que ela ainda estava um pouco envergonhada - Por ser tão desastrada...

- Que isso, Lily... Não precisa se desculpar, aliás, você se desculpa demais por coisas que você nem tem culpa e às vezes leva a culpa no lugar de outra pessoa...

- Ahh, eu não sou assim... – ela disse.

- É sim, por exemplo, ontem, você caiu por que é desastrada ou por que te empurraram?

- Porque eu sou desastrada... – ela disse sorrindo. Nós rimos. – O papai já me disse que eu sou muito parecida com a minha avó paterna... Ele disse que ela sempre conseguia ver algo bom nas pessoas mesmo quando elas lhe faziam mal... – ela pareceu estar muito pensativa por um minuto então me perguntou: - Hugo você acha que eu sou muito infantil?

- Claro que não! Por que?

- Ahh, por nada... – ela disse. Eu sabia que era por algum motivo, mas se ela não queria contar, tudo bem.

- Bem, eu acho que você está traumatizada com aulas de Poções, não? – eu disse.

- Eu sempre fui traumatizada com aulas de Poções! – nós rimos.

O dia do Baile havia chegado. Eu estava usando a roupa social que minha mãe havia mandado. Sinceramente, não sei por que estava indo para aquele Baile. Eu estava no Salão Comunal. Quase todos os meninos já haviam descido.

- Hugo? – ouvi Rose perguntar.

- O que foi Rose?

- O Scorpius está ai?

- Não... Ele já desceu...

- Como eu estou? – ela perguntou. Ela estava com um vestido verde claro e os cabelos presos num coque.

- Acho que agora eu tenho que começar a ficar com ciúmes da minha irmãzinha...

- Irmãzinha não, irmã, eu sou a sua irmã mais velha, esqueceu? – eu fiz uma careta. Então ela perguntou: - Você não vai com ninguém mesmo, Hugo?

- Não... – eu respondi, desanimado. Rose disse:

- Hugo, você gosta da Lily não é mesmo?

- Não, de onde você tirou isso? – menti.

- Do jeito que você olha pra ela e como você fica tímido quando ela fala com você...

- Dá pra perceber?

- Não, é que eu tenho o dom de perceber isso... – ela sorriu.

- Rose, você acha que ela iria me julgar? Sei lá, pelo fato de nós sermos primos?

- Não se ela gostar de você também, não é?

- E como eu vou saber se ela gosta de mim?

- Pergunte a ela, é o único jeito...Vou terminar de me arrumar...

- Ok... – eu disse e desci para o Baile. Fiquei sentado encostado numa parede perto da escada onde não conseguiam me ver.

Apenas consegui ver Jerome, o par de Lily, indo para o Baile com outra pessoa. Achei estranho então fui procurar Lily. Eu poderia reconhecer aqueles cabelos ruivos de longe. Ela estava sentada perto de uma árvore na floresta proibida, estava usando um vestido cor de rosa e os seus cabelos estavam soltos.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela pareceu se assustar ao ouvir minha voz.

- Não tenho par para o Baile e você?

- Vim te procurar...

- Por que?

- Eu vi Jerome com outro par e quis saber por que você não está com ele aproveitando o Baile...

- Nós brigamos...

- Por que? – eu me sentei ao seu lado e encostei na árvore.

- Lembra ontem, quando eu te perguntei se você me achava infantil? – eu assenti. – Então, ele me disse que não iria ao Baile comigo porque eu era infantil demais...

- Ele é um idiota... – eu disse. Mais um dos meus comentários desnecessários, já que era como se eu estivesse a defendendo. Bem eu estava, mas não queria que ela percebesse isso.

- Você está linda... – eu disse.

- Fora o curativo na cabeça eu acho que estou, sim...

Tomei coragem e a perguntei: - Por que você quis saber a minha opinião?– ela ficou pensativa e respondeu:

- Porque eu te considero meu melhor amigo... – eu assenti e sorri, um sorriso falso. Então perguntei com uma voz baixa:

- Só um melhor amigo? – ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu. – Eu tenho medo...

- Medo de que? – ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

- De você me julgar, Lil...

- E por que eu te julgaria?

- Porque eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, mas... – não pude terminar de falar e ela me beijou. Aquela era sem dúvida a melhor sensação do mundo. Quando ela parou de me beijar ela estava vermelha, eu perguntei:

- Então você não se importa com o fato de nós sermos primos?

- Não, porque eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo, Lil... – então estendi a minha mão e perguntei: - Será que ainda da tempo? – ela colocou sua mão em cima da minha e respondeu:

- O Baile nem começou direito, é claro que dá tempo... – então ela sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews, please! *-*<strong>


End file.
